


Just Us

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker gives Wash a little surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolmatsujpeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolmatsujpeg/gifts).



"How will I tell wash?" Was the only thought on Tucker's mind. Wash had proposed to him only about a week ago, the bright silver band with citrine and turquoise glinting on his finger. However, a bigger, very confusing problem has arisen, with confirmation from Doc and Doctor Grey.

Tucker was pregnant with Wash's baby. 

Lopez and Sarge, along with Church and several others had chocked it up to being 'something in the Blood Gulch water,' while Doc had given a very confusing lecture about chromosomes and some shit like that. Texas was, strangely, very supporting and happy for them. Only, Wash still didn't know.

Why wouldn't Tucker be scared? When they had first met, Wash had said immediately he never wanted kids. Tucker understood completely at the time, somewhat thinking the same way, until now. The thought of losing or getting rid of the baby made him want to cry, especially if it was Wash's. He could just see the baby, having his own vitiligo and wash's precious freckles on his cheeks.

The very image was enough to make him grin proudly, nearly giving him away to Wash several times. Washington was no doubt suspicious, watching Tucker's mood swings and craving carefully. 

Tucker was now at least a month pregnant, his stomach extending slightly into a very subtle bump. Stretch marks had already started to appear on his thighs and under his stomach, and his shirts no longer fit. It was torture to sit, and he was always uncomfortable.

Tucker walked along an empty hallway around the shared red and blue base to go to the seemingly empty kitchen, he was shocked to see Wash looking up at him patiently, sipping his coffee. Wash's bright blue eyes stared into his own brown ones, silently ordering him to stay still. Wash put his cup down.

"You're avoiding me, Lavernius."

Sadly, it was true. Tucker had been avoiding him, walking away whenever he saw him in a hall or refusing to cuddle at night in fear that Washington might feel his baby bump.

"I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about..."

"Yes, you do."

Wash stood up, towering over Tucker. How on earth was this giant the smallest of the freelancers? Tucker whined, blushing and staring up at his fiancé. Wash leaned in, looking him right in his eyes. 

"You're hiding something, and so are doc and the others. I've had enough. Tell me what's wrong."

Tucker looked down, his eyes involuntarily tearing up. "I-I...I..."

Wash's tough facade faded, shocked in knowing he had made Tucker cry. "Tucker..." He hugged him carefully, looking confused when Tucker tried to push him away. "N-no...don't, d-David..."

Wash sighed and pulled back, gently pulling Tucker's face up. "Lavernius...please tell me what's wrong."

Tucker looked up at him and sighed shakily. "..." He sighed again, grabbing Wash's hand and placing it on his stomach.

"I'm p-pregnant..."

He knew the silence was coming. It was obvious. Tucker did not, however, expect the disbelieving, yet excited look on wash's face. "Really...?"

Tucker looked at him and nodded, placing his own hand on top of Washington's. He wiped his tearful eyes with his other hand, hiccuping.

"I-I didn't want to tell you b-because you said you never...n-never wanted kids..."

To his surprise, Wash hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "I don't want any with anyone else but you..."

Tucker looked up in disbelief, the cold feeling in his stomach disappearing as he got even more excited, new tears falling down his cheeks. "Oh, David..."

Washington grinned and picked him up, spinning him around. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" 

Tucker giggled and shrieked with laughter, hugging him back and sighing contently. From now on, it was him, Wash, and their baby.


End file.
